


Observation & Oblivion

by 13Amicus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Amicus/pseuds/13Amicus
Summary: Hermione liked to tease Harry that he’d only notice some if it was in the shape of a snitch.





	Observation & Oblivion

Hermione liked to tease Harry that he’d only notice something if it was in the shape of a snitch. Harry had learned, during his time at Hogwarts, that Hermione was right about most things.

Harry couldn’t quite remember when “Don’t ask questions” turned into “Don’t have questions”. Or when “don’t be seen or heard” (a frequent order at Aunt Petunia’s neighborhood meetings and Vernon's Grunnings business dinners) turned into “don’t see or hear.” He knew at some point it had simply been easier to not observe, to just be oblivious.

He did know, however, that at some point “pretending not to exist” stopped feeling like a pretense.


End file.
